Don't Play Games with My Affection
by Sleepy-Wonder
Summary: Kurt thinks being serenaded is embarrassing. Blaine begs to differ. Song: Say Say Say by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney


Don't Play Games With My Affection

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if it turned out weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters. This is just for the pure enjoyment of myself and others

"That is so romantic."

Kurt turned to the older boy beside him. "Are you kidding? That's embarrassing. "

Blaine gasped.

"You think being serenaded in public is embarrassing? I thought you were more romantic than I am. "He looked at his friend disapprovingly.

"But what if the girl says no? That's humiliating for both parties. "He reasoned.

"But the guy is willing to take risks because he loves her. How is that not romantic?"

"The song he's singing implies that he wants to get in her pants. How does that make anyone swoon?"

"You're looking way deep into the song. If you forget about the sexual innuendos, you can hear that the song is talking about love. "

"Blaine, the song is called "This Ain't Sex". How will anyone get past the implication?"

Surprisingly, Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he stared at Kurt with his thinking cap on. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

He ignored the question. Then, he spoke. "I bet if anyone serenaded you, with or without erotic lyrics, you would swoon."

Kurt's eyes widened and glared. "What? What gave you that idea?"

"You're opposing it too much. You know what they say. The more you hate, the more you love. "

"That saying sucks! It doesn't apply to all kinds of hate!"

"I think I remember someone who was struck deep when someone sang "Teenage Dream"."

"I wasn't love-struck!"

"Who said I was talking about you? And when did I say you were love-struck?"

Kurt's face turned scarlet with irritation, and then he did something rash. "Fine! I bet $15 dollars that I won't swoon if you serenade me!"

Blaine grinned. "Sure. $15 dollars and a kiss on the spot. "

Kurt is sure his face was one fire, but now for a different reason. "What? Why?"

Blaine just crossed his arms with a smile. "That or no deal."

Kurt scowled. "Fine, but if I win, I want to give you a make-over."

Blaine frowned, but still held out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt took the hand. "Oh, it's on."

"Alright, guys. I think we should already do a set list for Nationals. I know it's still far away, but one can never be too prepar-" Mr. Shue was interrupted by a raised hand.

"Mr. Shue, may I preform something?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him disbelievingly. No, not right now!

"Uh, go ahead Blaine."The boy stood up while the teacher took his seat.

"Alright, I've got something to say, but I'm not good at expressing my feelings, so I'll just do it in song." He then looked at his friend. "This is for you, Kurt."

Some of the glee club members gasped. Kurt was looking at him wide-eyed, as if telling him not to go on with his plan. Too late.

The music started and he rolled his eyes. There was no way he would've missed on the chance to sing a Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney duet.

Blaine did a signature MJ spin and started singing.

Say say say what you want  
>But don't play games with my affection<br>Take take take what you need  
>But don't leave me with no direction.<p>

All alone  
>I sit home by the phone<br>Waiting for you, baby!  
>Through the years<br>How can you stand to hear  
>My pleading for you?<br>You know I'm crying  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

Blaine was staring at him through the song, dancing and singing with so much feeling that Kurt really felt embarrassed. He looked at the others. They seem to be enjoying the song, but Mercedes was looking at him knowingly.

Now go go go where you want  
>But don't leave me hear forever<br>You you you stay away  
>So long, girl, I will see you never<p>

The boy moonwalked away from the audience at the 'stay away' part, then did a small sailor salute with two fingers as if to say goodbye. Kurt smiled. Okay, so maybe it was a bit charming.

What can I do  
>Girl, to get through to you?<br>'cause I love you, baby!  
>standing here<br>Baptized in all my tears  
>Baby through the years<br>You know I'm crying  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

He went overly emotional one this part, as if he really was 'baptized in all his tears'. It was amusing and endearing. And, yet, Kurt wanted to die of embarrassment and go up and kiss Blaine at the same time.

You never ever worried  
>And you never shed a tear<br>Your saying my love ain't real  
>Just look at my face these tears ain't drying<p>

Blaine always had a fascination for Paul McCarteny. Also, he considered Michael Jackson an inspiring man. Still, Kurt though Blaine would preform something modern and new, like When I Get You Alone. That or something geeky, like a redo of Granger Danger.

You you you can't never say  
>That I'm not the one who really loves you<br>I pray pray pray every day  
>That you will see things the way that I do.<p>

Blaine then walked towards Kurt and pulled him off the seat. He took his hands and then did an awkward dance, spinning and twirling him once and a while. The girls squealed and Kurt felt like crawling in a hole and staying there.

What can I do  
>Girl to get through to you?<br>'cause I love you, baby!  
>Standing here<br>Baptized in all my tears.  
>Baby through the years<br>You know I'm crying  
>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

The music faded out, and everyone started clapping. Some even whooed him. Blaine grinned and gave a small bow. He then stood straight again and looked at Kurt.

"So? What did you think?"

Kurt looked at him before sighing and taking out his wallet.

"$15 dollars, right?" He handed him the money and put the wallet back.

"Wait a minute. That was just a bet?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Yes, it was. Sorry for the interruption. Get on with your lives. Nothing to see here." Kurt said with wave of his hand. He then walked back to his seat.

"Kurt, wasn't there something else promised?"

Kurt's eye widened. He looked at Blaine disbelievingly. "You want it now?"

Blaine shrugged. "The deal was a kiss on the spot." Everyone was dumbstruck again while some girls squealed.

"Well, a bet's a bet, isn't it, Kurt?" Mercedes said with a smirk. Kurt glared at her.

"Fine." He turned to Blaine. "Don't freak the boys out too much."

Blaine grinned and pulled him close. Kurt stared at him for a minute, before shutting his eyes tight and smashing his lips unto Blaine's.

Blaine responded with enthusiasm, pulling him closer and running a hand through the others soft hair. He smiled a bit into the kiss as Kurt's arms went around his neck. He could here the girls cheering and see the boys trying to shield their eyes.

Then, Kurt pulled away. "Okay, that was enough. Bet over. "He said, then walked towards his seat and sat down, pale cheeks gaining a new shade of color.

Blaine just grinned and followed his lead. Oh yeah, he thought. He totally wants me.

A/N: I'm not very proud of this, so I'm not sure if it's good. Please review.


End file.
